Heretofore there has been increasingly extensive use of what are commonly called "felt tip" pens or writing instruments. Such pens have a reservoir of fluid with which to provide the written impression. A cover is usually provided for these pens to prevent the felt tip itself from constant exposure while being carried in the pocket of the user, or in a handbag, etc., in which latter event soiling and damage might occur in the absence of such a cover. Furthermore, such covers for the exposed ends of the felt tip instruments are often lost with the aforedescribed possibility of damage to the exposed tip and the drying out of the tip. In fact, drying out of the tip from the evaporation of the ink has been and continues to be a problem.
The dimensions of the problem concerning the aforesaid drying out of the tip are demonstrated by the fact that such felt tip pens are not provided with means for retracting and emitting the tip from the barrel as is the case with conventional ballpoint pens and the like. One of the reasons for the lack of retraction means in felt tip pens is the possibility that atmospheric conditions passing around the tip will cause premature evaporation of the liquid thereon.
In addition, in connection with other types of retractable pens, problems have arisen as a result of the accumulation of liquid around the tip which may require wiping from time to time and the adherence of dust and other particles to the tip which interfere with normal writing.